This Isn't What I Ordered
by AyaEisen
Summary: AU Prompt: "The postal worker delivered your package to my place accidentally and I was expecting something so I totally didn't look before I opened it and...wow that is um...quite an interesting thing you bought and I'm here to return it." Gajevy oneshot, rated T for language


**Another Tumblr prompt given to me by FairyTailPeach, she's amazing, seriously, go check out her stories. I have her stories under my favorites, go find them and read them! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **AU Prompt _:_** _"The postal worker delivered your package to my place accidentally and I was expecting something so I totally didn't look before I opened it and...wow that is um...quite an interesting thing you bought and I'm here to return it."_

It was a warm summer morning and Levy had the day off; she had recently ordered the newest book in the series she was reading and it was due to arrive today, she had been stalking her Amazon tracking all day yesterday and was now eagerly awaiting a knock on the door that would signify the arrival of her newest treasure.

She made herself some coffee and paced around the kitchen with every pass by her laptop she would refresh the tracking screen and see how much closer the package was getting. It should be here any moment now.

*Knock* *knock*

Levy chugged down the rest of her coffee, set it on the counter and scrambled for the door in what was hardly her most elegant way of moving. She opened the door and there it was in all it's brown box of glory. Grabbing the package and retreating back to the kitchen she placed in on the table and grabbed a knife from her cutlery set and walked-never run with sharp objects-back to the brown box of holiness.

She cut the packing tape and ripped open the package, "Here it is, here it is! I can't wa- ehh?" That was clearly not her book. She lifted the contents in a small hope the book may be somewhere inside, alas it was not.

Staring in bewilderment and shock at the package's contents she flipped back down the flaps to inspect the top of the package.

"Gajeel Redfox 2679 Fairy Tail Blvd, Magnolia Fiore"

"Oh no. Oh no. OH NO!" This wasn't the first time this had happened, the new postal worker would often send her mail to Gajeel and vise versa. Her house number was 5679; and where it had been frustrating at first it eventually worked out in their favor, they were seeing so much of each other because of it he had eventually asked her on a date, which lead to a few more dates and eventually a relationship blossomed.

Normally she wouldn't mind being given an excuse to go over to the pierced man's house, but this time it was a different matter. She opened the box again and looked at the contents. "Does he have some sort of weird fetish? This is...um...interesting," she mumbled to herself, the contents of the box had actually managed to make her forget about her book.

Grabbing her car keys and carefully carrying the box that definitely did not belong to her she walked out to her car. She bit her lip and awkwardly stared at the box as it sat in the passenger seat of her car and then backed out of her driveway and headed for Gajeel's house.

She pulled into his driveway and taking a big deep breath grabbed the box and walked up to his door and knocked. She heard movement from inside and her stomach dropped, maybe she should have just ding dong ditched, dropped the package on his front porch and took off, it would sure be a hell of a lot less awkward.

The door opened and there stood the tall, black haired, pierced man that was Gajeel Redfox, "Heya Shrimp. What's up?" Noticing the package in her hand he spoke again, "did they get it wrong again? Sorry 'bout that! Come on in I just made coffee!" He left the door open and walked back inside, this wasn't going to be easy, she really just wanted to hand the package over and high tail it out of there.

"Gajeel..." he turned to look at her as he was pouring her a cup of coffee, "I was expecting something and in a haste, oh my Mavis! My book! I totally forgot about my book!" How could she forget about her book? Oh yeah, this, she looked back down at the package and trying to give her best poker face-which wasn't all that well done-she continued, "anyway, I opened the package without looking and well...umm that's an interesting thing you bought and I just want to give it back!" She closed her eyes and thrusted the box outward, feeling the weight of the box gone from her hands she let out the breath she was holding and made to retreat back to the door.

Gajeel opened the box and upon seeing what had managed to be sent to the cute little blunette's house his eyes grew. "Holy shit!" Gajeel dropped the box and went to stop Levy before she escaped out the door, "Shrimp! Wait! It's not what it looks like!"

"Dare I ask what it is then?" She stopped and turned around as he grabbed her hand. Looking up at his huge smile she allowed him to take her back into the kitchen, fingers intertwined.

He dropped her hand and moved back over to the box, picking it up off the floor he opened it and took out the contents.

He lifted out the larger of the three contents, a black panther costume and laid it across the table followed by a beanie cap fitted with panther ears and the last object was a stick with a feather attached to the end and a few leather strips hanging off as well.

"Umm...I bought tickets to a cat convention and wanted to dress up as Pantherlily and take him with me. That's what this is. I uhh...didn't intend for you to see this, but I can't imagine what you thought when you did see it. This," he held up the stick, "is just a toy I got for him, I stepped on and broke his old one."

"A cat convention?" She couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth.

"Hell yeah! I love my cat! I wanna show him off to everyone! He's the best cat ever!" He looked so proud, so happy, so innocent. He set the toy back down and awkwardly scratched the back of his head while looking down at floor, "Would you, uh, want to go with us? I have an extra ticket."

She laughed; she couldn't help it. "Do I have to dress up?"

"No, yes, no. Would you? You'd be a cute little kitty!" He beamed at her. "Lily would enjoy your company!"

"I'll go for Lily then!" A cat convention can't be too bad can it?

"Lily will pick you out a costume!"

...

A few days later another package was delivered to Levy's house. Upon opening it up, she immediately headed to Gajeel's house in a small fit of rage.

Without even knocking, she walked in the door and saw him sitting on the couch, he looked up at her holding the brown box and sporting a very red face.

"Gajeel Redfox, do you mind telling me what this is?" Her face was covered in a wild blush as he just stared smiling at her

"It's the costume Lily picked out for ya!" He stood up and walked over to, laughing in his unusual manner.

"This is hardly a costume!" She dropped the box and help up a leather black cat outfit, a cute headband fitted with ears and a pair of very sultry black stiletto boots.

"Gihihi!" Gajeel couldn't help but laugh at the fierce and feisty blue haired girl blowing steam in his living room. "Lily said you'd like it, shame on you Lily!" He poked the cat laying on the ground near him in the belly.

Lily meowed and gave the girl an apologetic look before he yawned and scampered away.


End file.
